


【授翻】The Art of Diplomacy by Rizzle

by PforPhoebe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-07-20 04:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19986484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PforPhoebe/pseuds/PforPhoebe
Summary: 伏地魔落败以后，人们签订了首个巫师和平协约，纯血巫师和魔法界的其他公民因而得以在严格的规范下共同生存。然而，协约的成功执行单凭乐观是无法实现的——还需外交的艺术。





	1. Chapter 1

（一）

我不想要这份愚蠢的工作，他们一定是搞错了。我难道没有试着告诉他们这一点吗？

他们听了吗？

没有。

那天早晨，我用行动表明了我的态度。我越过沙克尔那位深受吾扰的秘书，冲进部长办公室，轻描淡写地忽视了他正在办公桌前 **刮胡子** 这一事实。

我措辞清晰地向他宣布：“我不要这件愚蠢的差事。你们肯定搞错了什么。”

金斯利·沙克尔是个处变不惊的人，这一点千真万确。即使身穿一套挂满布片的衣服，立于狂风之中，他也不会有半点的惊慌 **（1）** 。金斯利放下刮胡刀开始对我讲话。事后我意识到，当时多亏了我们的部长没有手抖。

“格兰杰小姐，这绝不是一件愚蠢的差事。”

那时的我还任性。人在二十二岁的时候是很容易任性的。

“蠢透了。”

“并不是，”他坚持道。

我受够了魔法部单方面的决策流程。哈利或许对这种欺凌听之任之，但我是打死都不可能忍受这样的命运的。

“我不是你们想要的人选。”

“你正是我们想要的，”沙克尔说道。“我们经过慎重考虑才选择了你，赫敏。为此负责的有一整个委员会呢。”

他继续刮起了他的胡子。我突然发现，他总是在别人需要他的时候恰好待在魔法部。大概是因为这个工作过度的可怜人基本在办公室住下了吧。

好极了，我心想道。我被迫离开了一份自己真正热爱且擅长的工作，就因为一个 **天杀的委员会** 把我派到了一个无疑是魔法界 **最最糟糕** 的岗位上去。好像一个委员会能让一切变得不那么令人反胃！

我对部长说了一些别的话——不逊之词——一边说一边做着粗鲁的手势。但沙克尔从我还是个小屁孩儿时就认识我了。如果他能原谅我 **从前** 的过错，现在也不会有什么两样。

我恳求他给我一张书桌。最好附带一座图书馆。给我书籍、魔咒、研究课题再加上一台电脑，我会还你一个奇迹。我曾经冒着丧命和跛足的危险，躲避着我连听都没有听说过的咒语，负伤、被俘、被折磨，偶尔还名副其实地拯救了世界。难道没人记得霍格沃茨第三年的时间转换器了吗？

我告诉他我受够了。看在上帝的份上，给我安排一件我做得最称手、对社会最有贡献的工作吧！

“哈利在做什么？”我以攻为守地逼问，“这工作太适合他了，不是么？”

“这却不是他的任务，”沙克尔答道，“而且我不打算解释为什么，以免辱没了你的智力。”

好吧。如果他是对的呢？策略性外交从来不是哈利的强项，而他的线性思维只是背后的众多原因之一。千万别误会。他在空中，在恶咒横飞、令人畏缩的战场上都能表现得极其出色。不，那不是哈利。上天保佑他。我爱哈利。人人都爱哈利，他是个优秀的战地领导人，但我这位可怜的朋友连 **撒谎** 都不会。

“我们需要你，”他说，话里有点一锤定音的意思。我不会让他高兴得那么早。

我绞尽脑汁，终于想到了另外一个人选。“帕德玛·帕蒂尔！”我绝望地喊道，就像扒着一艘正在沉没的船却死不放手。“她真的 **学过** 巫师外交，会说七种语言，还拥有我所见过最为优美的字迹！”

是的，我绝望了。

“帕蒂尔小姐当然是无价的人才。她将加入你所领导的新部门，”部长说道。他语气中的决断意味着我该走了，该让他把他的胡子刮完了。

年纪轻轻便有一整个司听我号令——他想借此打动我。这没能平息我的怒火。不光是因为我不想要这份工作，更气人的是他们处理事情的方式。我愤愤地走向了门口，过程中一直小声地发着牢骚。我知道他还没完呢。和邓布利多一样，金斯利·沙克尔喜欢给出一种被我称为“门廊智慧”的东西。

“哦对了赫敏？”

我停下脚步，努力模仿着一座冰山的样子。因为说实话，这个方案处处写有“泰坦尼克号”五个大字。

“怎么了，部长？”

“你的字迹无人可匹。”

**（1）** 原文：Unflappable, 镇定的，不易惊慌的。Flap，片状物，神经紧张。此处一语双关


	2. Chapter 2

[（一）](http://pforphoebe.lofter.com/post/1e4d8eb4_1c6344b8b)

**第一年**

**夏，沃里克郡**

《第一巫师协定》历史性的签署之后又过了四月两周零三天，代表“纯血联盟”与“全英巫师公民”的两队外交使节，在沃里克郡一片潮湿的沼泽地中首次会面。

分院帽的幽默感可以说是非常古怪。

见面地点由分院帽“随机”选中，这顶帽子自从霍格沃茨的学院体系被废除以后就失业了。我们决定让每位使节在身上佩戴一朵黑色的牡丹花，以便向另一方表明自己的身份。

就这样，二十个人在初夏时分幻影移形到了一个浅水塘的中央。周围的一切又热又黏，无数只硕大的沼泽昆虫在空气中飞来飞去，与人体撞击时会发出“咚”的一声闷响。两伙人试图脱离困境的这一会儿，呱嗒呱嗒的水声、嘟嘟囔囔的说话声不绝于耳。骚乱的到来只是时间问题而已。

果然，纯联（1）的一位随行人员抓住了一名傲罗（为了保持平衡，此人辩解道），不幸双双倒在了泥巴地里。一场斗殴随之爆发。当你陷在深及小腿肚的烂泥中，试图将腿拔出时吸力导致的声音令人无比尴尬，打架是根本不可能的——因此任何算得上阳刚的进攻行为都被化解掉了。

我把自己艰难地拉扯到一株长在池塘边的红杉前，爬上了较低的几个枝桠。所以我的外交任务就是 **这么** 开始的，我想道，一边往外倒着鞋里的泥汤子。这可不是个好兆头。

与此同时，池塘里的人们继续扭捏作态、喊叫、推搡着。

“我说，直接开战倒能还避免一些尴尬，”有人在我头顶无奈地说道。

事实上，径直走向这株红杉的人不止我一个。德拉科·马尔福像猫一样蹲坐在一截树枝上，我的职业素养被他吓了个一干二净。他穿着一件磨破了的灰袍，很久以前可能是黑色或者藏青色的。未经打理的金色长发垂在他的肩头。他以战斗姿势举起自己的魔杖——从被磨损与烧焦的痕迹来看——后者显然饱经风霜。

起初我以为他是一名护送使节的随从。但我马上发现了别在他前襟上的一朵牡丹花，看上去已经蔫掉了。鲜花在幻影移形之后总是状况不佳。

我差点从树上摔下去。“ **你就是** 纯联的使节？”

“不，我是负责妆发的，”他利落地说道，然后将注意力全部聚集到了位于下方的我身上。

他的眼睛依旧是锐利的银灰色，这和我记忆中学生时代的他一模一样。然而那双眼睛里没有狂躁的能量。没有确信。只有淡漠。德拉科·马尔福是一个疲惫的年轻男人，与我这个疲惫的年轻女人形成了绝妙的呼应。

他从斜挎在胸前的包里拿出一沓文件并开始翻阅。我注意到了他的双手。它们粗糙不堪，生着老茧，指甲缝里还有污垢。

“我们到底办不办正事儿了？”他说。

这听上去很傻。但我认为，他的手完美体现了我们之间天翻地覆的变化。我真希望自己没有特地穿一身烫得笔挺的正装。这不是个穿正装的场合。马尔福显然还在一线工作，而我看上去就像个养尊处优的办公室文员。

无论如何，我们完成了当天的工作。偏偏还是 **在一棵树上** 。至于“工作”，我指的是我们双方成功在没有死人的情况下共处了一整个小时。

尽管有人 **发誓** 他们打死了一只胡桃那么大的蚊子。

总归是个开始。

（1）：纯联，纯血联盟的缩写


	3. Chapter 3

**第二年**

**秋，苏塞克斯大学**

休战协约规定，双方代表每年要在指定地点会晤四次。他们要把各自的问题带到桌面上（树上，帐篷里，或者有那么一次，骆驼的脊背上），然后就这些问题展开文明且高效的探讨。

我不知道的是，人们对“文明”和“高效”的定义竟然如此广泛多样。

我管理的司负责整理社区内部出现的问题，并在此基础上让公民们投票表决。这样一来，我们生成的提案就经过了民主的检验。提案紧接着被交给马尔福，好让他的人提出修改意见，因为我们两个群体 **理论上** 遵守着同样的法律。我不知道纯联的提案究竟是怎么生成的，但德拉科总能在我们见面时拿出一份精心准备过的摘要。

克服了一切的困难、违背了所有的先例——貌似还有逻辑本身——我们的努力有了成效。监管得当的隔离制度确保了某种和平。两边的人民都感到如释重负。他们可以继续生活了；做着和平时期能做的事：上班，侍弄花草，送孩子上学，制造更多的孩子，付清账单，诸如此类。

最初的两年我是在摸索中前进的。和平尚处于襁褓之中，德拉科和我所能做的仅仅是努力稳住脆弱的时局。我渐渐明白，为什么会有人将外交视作一门艺术。

你得学着自如地收放自己的脾气，得学着把五种不同的潜台词包装在一句毫不相干的话里，得学着在不曾言明的问题上达成无声的共识。你得编织极端的假设，得讲几个故事充作露骨的警告。你还得能在必要时给予信任。

上帝啊，这真的 **太难** 了。难得让人精神失常。我们为什么非得在这儿煞费苦心地打太极？为什么不能直接管铲子叫铲子？不，它们必须是 **铁锹** 才行。（1）

我认为德拉科生来就比我适合这个工作。他擅长以一种狡猾却莫名有效的方式进行沟通，迂回又隐秘地促成了许多的约定。卢修斯·马尔福是个出色的谈判家，我想他的儿子再不济也能学点皮毛。

不过我学东西很快的。沙克尔指望的就是这个。

那时的他才二十一，我才二十二，我们对彼此深恶痛绝。然而到了第二年的年底，我们已经习惯了彼此的存在。直到第五年我们才算成为了朋友，在那之后发生的事情超出了每一个人的想象。

德拉科·马尔福的某些特质让我好奇。

他对“纯血联盟代表”这个身份非常认真。和我一样，他也是被迫接下了这份工作，甚至可能遭到了威胁，可他一旦进入角色就很像那么一回事儿了。而早年间的我管魔法部叫做“那个陈腐的累赘”，一个总能让德拉科忍俊不禁的称谓。

我被他偶尔的坏脾气吓得不知所措。在我记忆中，他曾至少两次把桌子掀翻，在我面前撕碎了超过一沓的提案和反提案，无数次对着我的个人空间指指戳戳。他并不总是装得很友好，但沙克尔说过，那也是“艺术”的一部分。知道什么时候应该失控，然后小心地利用这些时刻——这样做大有益处。

另一件让我吃惊的事，则是他对伏地魔自始至终的反感——即便他的家人没有因为黑魔王的存在而生不如死。因此，我误以为他并不相信联盟之前信奉的准则（《协约》签订以后，他们又从善如流地补充了几条新的）。

“傻格兰杰，”有一天他对我说。“你们这群人都是二等公民，过去、现在、将来我对这一点都无比确信。但我从来没有认同过伏地魔将这个理念转化为现实的手段。”

第二年的春天，我们高高兴兴地去了苏塞克斯大学的图书馆。之前几次会议都在室外举行，过去的那个夏天又异常地潮湿。我们的随从大多沉浸在了麻瓜的时尚杂志之中。这可是难得的享受：书里的图片或许不会动，模特身上的布料却要少得多。这些严肃的大块头一边对着《城里城外》（2）惊呼不止，一边贪婪地窥视着最新一期《时尚》被封住的内页，着实引人发笑。

“战争一结束，你们就一个个地开始批评伏地魔的做法了。真有意思，”我冷冷地说道。

“如果我把你排除在刚才那条规则之外呢？你心里是不是就好受点儿了？”他问道。

对，这样确实会让我心里舒服一些，我在脑中羞愧地承认。但是背后的缘由与我身后这个社区的福祉没有半点关系。“如果你能真正理解《协定》存在的原因，我心里确实会好受一点。”

我们完成了当日的工作。他站起身来，示意他的同伴准备离开。那将是一个及时的退场。午间休息的人群正在涌入图书馆，无论我们怎么尝试，看上去都不像苏塞克斯大学的学生。尤其是德拉科的一个随从，穿了一身长长的流苏斗篷——简直比约瑟的大衣（3）还要五彩斑斓。

临走之前德拉科低下头，靠近我，想要对我耳语。我绷紧了身体里的每一根神经。当时的他很少离我那么近。

他的双唇拂过我的右耳。

“我们都清楚，《协定》之所以存在，是因为战争是个昂贵的活动。你们的部长意识到，纯联的人掌控着古灵阁里超过半数的金子。如果事态发展到那一步，我们就会带着自己的金库搬到大陆上去。到时候，魔法部可能连你们现在这点微薄的薪水都发不出来了。”

真相是一枚难以下咽的苦果。这是哈利既不会理解，又不会接受的现实。这就是为什么他永远做不成魔法部的使节。对立的两派会出于各种原因讲和。不总是因为简单的黑与白、善与恶。

有时，是因为金钱。

\--------------------------

（1）铲子，铁锹均可以用spade和shovel来表示。此处可能是指德拉科与赫敏的某个小口角。

（2）《城里城外》（'Town and Country'）是一本发行于美国的生活类杂志。

（3）指音乐剧“Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat”，音乐剧本身源于圣经中雅各赠给儿子约瑟的彩衣（coat of many colors）。


	4. Chapter 4

**第四年**

**冬，拉内利，南威尔士**

分院帽从没挑到过吵吵嚷嚷的麻瓜场合，更不要说是像海滨嘉年华这么拥挤的地方了。我怀疑马尔福会提出抗议。他没有。而且到目前为止大多数的异议都是我提出的，为了这个，他的尾巴肯定要翘到天上去了。当然都是一些小小的异议了。一般都是因为事情超出了我的忍耐极限。我还没向他发射过恶咒呢。单凭这份努力就应该奖励我一颗他妈的金色小星星。

纯联良好的表现引起了不止一个人的怀疑。我们内部一致认为，偃旗息鼓的纯血联盟很有可能是在 **密谋** 什么。但没人能直接找他们问出个所以然，而且我们的怀疑无凭无据。

会议之外的场合，你需要有一张《意向证明》才能和纯联的人讲话，反之亦然。如果事关贸易，我们还是会通融一下的。比起他们的见解，这些人的金子更受我们欢迎。

我迟到了。一个扈从的妻子即将分娩，他想坚持完成今晚的工作再离开。但我觉得少一个保镖也不会怎么样，所以就让他走了。那时的我们都对整个流程熟稔于心了。实际上，这些会议已经成了一个让我们逃离日常文书工作的借口。

当我走进镜子迷宫、我们指定的见面地点时，嘉年华正进行得热火朝天。其他人在外面守候，他们的穿着终于不显得那么突兀了。他们知道彼此妻儿的名字，而且已经熟得可以互相发发家里人的牢骚了。其实还挺温馨的呢。

镜子迷宫里没什么人，因为大部分的游客都涌向了那种能让你吐出晚饭的游乐设施。哈哈镜更像是一种复古的，对他们祖父母那一辈的嘉年华致敬的方式。

德拉科已经在那里了。他穿着一套深灰色的西装，站在一面树脂玻璃做成的镜子跟前，镜中的映像有他本人两倍那么高、三倍那么宽。我看着他转过身观察自己的侧影，然后双手掐腰，完全面对着镜子。他对着自己的镜像吐了吐舌头，我忍不住大笑起来。

“这就是你的命运，”我对他说，“要是你继续猛吃巧克力泡芙的话。”

有一次开会，我把祖母做的泡芙带了过去，德拉科对它们喜欢得要命——他甚至 **委托** 奶奶再多做一些。奶奶不确定自己对收到金币一事应该作何感想，不过总是很乐意给捧场的人下厨。

德拉科直了直身子。“马尔福家的人不会发胖。我们没有肥胖的极因。”（1）

“你是说 **基因** ，”我纠正道。

“对啊，我就是这么说的，极因。我们走着谈？”

“请。”

我拿出了一个牛皮纸档案袋，里面装着向相关人员收集的一些信息，内容围绕公共交通改革与飞路网的私有化。不幸的是，魔法部的工作出现了纰漏。（2）局部地区的线路一直存在晚点或瘫痪的问题。

“这些条目看上去还算光明正大，”德拉科一边点评着，一边以令我惊叹的效率浏览着文件。他比我擅长速读。“我会通知马库斯·赫德利的财团。他们不会太喜欢那些附加条件，但你的人似乎觉得它们很有必要。”

我就知道他会这么说。“如果你觉得魔法部会让纯联无限制地掌控我们的交通命脉，你就疯了。魔法部的监管能让人们宽心一些。”

“希望飞路网的高效运作也会产生同样的效果。那该有多新奇呀，”德拉科说道，笑容如刀片般锋利。“噢，顺便说一句。马库斯·赫德利死了。财团的主席现在是他妻子，比阿特丽斯。”

他语气随意得好像在告诉我，他给自己的新房子量了窗帘一样。“什么叫他死了？我上周才在一个工业会议上见过赫德利！”

“心脏病发作，”德拉科答道，他的表情似乎在说“再问下去，你将不会喜欢你所发现的东西”。

畸形的真相从来没有吓退过我。“如果我没记错的话，马库斯比我们还要 **年轻** 。”

德拉科打量着一面照出了两个他的镜子。 **两个德拉科·马尔福** 。真是天理不容。

“是的，英年早逝。多么可怕的悲剧啊。”

纯联把赫德利处理掉了，我很确定。这是纯联的内部管理比较令人忧心的一面。这种事不是第一次发生了，而且和以往一样，我找不出任何的证据。

我不肯就这么善罢甘休。“ **马尔福** 。”

德拉科翻了个白眼。“赫德利有些不正常的口味，就连我那不可抗拒的论证方式也没能将其 **制止** 。”

对了，我觉得没人能受得了德拉科那“不可抗拒的论证方式”，不过那不是重点。“定义‘不正常的口味’。你是说孔雀舌蘸蜂蜜还是什么？”

“更像是托马斯·帕金森。”

我知道这个名字。它就在那儿，在我脑中的名片盒里。当我想起他是谁的时候，我的脸颊肯定褪去了两分血色。“潘西的儿子！他才……多大？六岁？”

“今年七岁了。我就是这个小恶魔不幸的教父。”

有个问题必须要问。不过我不愿意直接说出口，我想试着从德拉科的表情中找到答案。但他又换上了那张苦行僧的面孔。想要读懂它，就像企图在一块大理石板上寻找意义。

“他还好吗？”

“哦是的，他好着呢，多亏了他那保护欲过度的母亲。我以前总嫌潘西跟他跟得太紧，但这次她的警惕有了回报。而赫德利呢，再也不会打扰任何的小孩了。我向你保证。”

这样做不对，我知道。他们有一套自己的正义体系（尽管马尔福喜欢提醒我，司法体系和正义体系并不总是一回事）。纯血联盟的成员关系密切，自行维护着彼此的权益——按照《协定》，魔法部基本不介入这些事情。他们没有堕入独裁真是个小小的奇迹，从某些层面来讲。同样的处境下，我的社区很可能不会运转得这么好。

我们在一条长凳前停住脚步。我施了一个荧光闪烁，好让他在文件上签字。他有一手老式的、接近书法作品的签名，相比之下，我的签名好像出自一个刚刚发现连笔有多酷的八岁小孩儿。

我的事情办完了，但显然德拉科的还没有。“鄙人另有一事相商，”他正经的样子非常滑稽。“我需要采购一些海檬果——据我所知，这是一种管制品。”

“你要它干什么？”我知道他会说什么。自杀树的果实只有一种已知用途。（3）

“谵妄药水。”

我在等他的解释。没有解释。他很不耐烦地站在那里，看上去有些恼火，虽然他是在 **求我帮忙** 。

“你想制作一种极度危险的魔药，是因为……？”

“只是对 **做** 魔药的人才有危险罢了，”他嘟哝道。

我皱了皱眉。“你没回答我的问题。”向我求助让他痛苦不堪。我在尽情享受他那份少见的尴尬。

“是个爱好，既然你一定要知道的话。如果你帮不上忙，我可以去找别人。有能力协助我的人。”他转身想走，但我抓住了他的衣袖——完全是徒劳——我被扯了过去。

我奇怪地看了他一眼，虽然这个爱好放在他身上完全讲得通。“制作世界上现存最危险的魔药之一，这就是你的消遣？”

“没错，格兰杰。我喜欢魔药制作，因为它困难、有趣而孤独。没有了它，我就只能整天赚赚钱，像暴君一样颐指气使，然后偶尔扮演一下不太情愿的外交家。你们禁止我打魁地奇，社交性质的也不行。我还不能赌博。我没有妻子。你想让我做什么，加入一个缝纫兴趣小组？”

那幅画面实在荒唐，我差一点就被自己的笑声呛到了。我们往回走的时候路过了一面镜子，镜中的我们身体互相排斥，双脚却紧紧相连。

“说到外交，你有没有意识到，今天离我们第一次开会正好过去了四周年？”

他挑起了一弯深金色的眉毛。“我该不会是听见你在怀旧吧？”

“很有可能。你知不知道在十九世纪的时候，麻瓜医生曾经坚信怀旧可以 **致命** ？尤其是老兵，他们经常受到这种情绪的折磨。”

我去够门把手。他按住了门，低下头，若有所思地凝视着我。他已经习惯了我对随机且无用的碎片知识的热爱，我对此深信不疑。

“我承认，我确实不知道这个。”

那是个奇怪的小插曲。他什么都没说，只是继续盯着我。我意识到自己脸红了，但他应该没看出来——当时的光线非常昏暗。我猜他在海边走了一会儿，因为他的头发和衣服散发着海水的味道。一想到德拉科和他的九个保镖在海边散步的场景，我就赶忙咬住下唇，以免笑出声来。

我终于找到话了。“下次我们见面的时候，你会拿到你的海檬果。”

德拉科没有道谢，我也没有期望他这么做。他拉开门走了出去，留下我头重脚轻地站在原地。

\------------------

（1）原文是jeans和genes，jeans的s发浊辅音z，genes的s发清辅音s。这里可能是在说德拉科不熟悉麻瓜的科学术语。

（2）原文drop the Quaffle，是drop the ball的变形，意为失职、犯错，Rizzle调皮了；）

（3）海檬树（Cebera Odollam），又名自杀树，其果实有剧毒。


	5. Chapter 5

**第五年**

**夏，伦敦**

第五年的夏天，分院帽认为自己应该“分”给我们一个野餐会。（1）于是，我们坐在海德公园当中一块红白格子的野餐布上，享受着伦敦有史以来最棒的天气之一。

我们面前陈列的食物堪称一道风景。就像是魔法部负责给我们打包午餐的人查阅书籍，了解到麻瓜野餐应该长什么样，然后在今天的饭菜里投入了双倍的努力。

他带了三个人，还有米莉森祖母做的乳脂松糕。我带了五个人，烤鸡、切片火腿、香肠、沙拉、一个法式咸派、柠檬水、还有新鲜出炉的面包卷。

我的人穿得像一群世界上最可疑的游客。梅林啊，有人甚至戴了一对游泳用的手臂浮圈。他被其他人结结实实地训斥了一番。我们的保镖在附近转来转去，不停地对着耳机讲话，努力把 **真正** 的游客吓跑。

我们已经在贸易和管制药品上达成了一致。剩下的时间可以吃点东西，喝点柠檬水，把米莉森祖母的祖传松糕碗空空如也地还给她，好让她老人家高兴。

“大喜的日子？”德拉科问的是我的订婚戒指。他侧卧在地，往嘴里不住地扔着葡萄，脸上架着一副我很确定不属于他的太阳镜。

“我们还没定下时间。”我答道。

任何细节都逃不过德拉科的眼睛。抑或只是我戴戒指的方式。罗恩上周刚把戒指给我，戒指戴在手上的感觉从各种意义上来讲都是沉甸甸的。我对珠宝向来不太感冒，总是不停摆弄着我手上的这枚。戒指是他曾祖母的。它再次证明韦斯莱家族不拘一格的品味源远流长。

“韦斯莱应付不了你，”他点评道。

“我们非常和谐。”我不是真的想辩解什么，只是象征性地反驳了一句——和马尔福拌嘴实在是人生中少有的乐趣之一。

德拉科似笑非笑地看了我一会儿。“你和红毛威胁（2）上一次进行像样的对话是什么时候了？”

“事实上，我今天早晨才和他说过话。如果你能不叫他那个，我会非常感激。”

“你们聊的是什么？”

我知道他瞄准的是什么了，但我无计可施。“魁地奇。”

他叉起一片菠萝咬了下去，舌尖探出嘴角，去够流出的汁液。“对不起，我没听清。”

他听得一清二楚。不过我还是重复了一遍，感觉很恼火。“我说我们谈的是魁地奇比分。”

德拉科点了点头。“我相信你说的‘我们聊了魁地奇’，指的是你时不时用‘嗯哼’，‘我懂了’，以及‘是吗’这种回答应付他，以示你真正尽到了自己在这场对话中所负的责任。事实上，如果你让我进一步推测，我打赌你当时正在一心多用，一边吃着早餐，一边试图把晨报看进去，然后准备出发去魔法部。”

他精确地描述了我和罗恩在一起度过的大多数早晨。“我们聊什么跟你都没有关系。”

“对极了，多谢梅林。可是那并不会让猜测的乐趣减少一点，”他说。然后他弯下腰，在我的额头上印下了纯洁的一吻。他把我准备好的反驳吓得不见了踪影。我们之前甚至连手都没有握过一下。

我亲爱的保镖们确实温驯，但远不是没用的废物。两个人拔出了魔杖，但我举起了手，示意他们退下。德拉科把一切看在眼里，却冷静地好像春日里拂过霍格沃茨的一缕清风。

“祝你好运，格兰杰。你知道我是个赌徒。我不会为这桩结合的成功下注，希望这句话在你眼里值点儿什么。”

**去死吧他** ，我心想。德拉科·马尔福和他孤陋寡闻的见解都去死吧。

\---------------

（1） **Sort** ing Hat… **sort** out a picnic meeting

（2）Ginger Menace


	6. Chapter 6

**第六年**

**冬，伦敦**

我愉快地想道，曾几何时，我也能熬夜熬到太阳升起。当年的我双目明亮，头发蓬乱，足以同时应对考试 **和** 伏地魔。直到现在，凌晨依然是我最为高产的时段之一。我最天才的点子一般都来自半夜三点钟的那些灵光一现。

我还（不那么愉快地）记起了哈利的火焰杯岁月。我花了好几个月才补回 **那段** 时间缺的觉。那一年的大多数时间，哈利是在恐惧和疲倦中捱过的。比起“大难不死的男孩”，他更像是“急需来杯热茶、睡个好觉的男孩”。

我觉得哈利、罗恩和我忍受的压力，已经够我们几辈子的份儿了。

过去的遭遇，又怎样影响了身处和平年代的我们呢？我们真的能够完全放下戒心，牵起爱人的手，轻嗅玫瑰的芬芳，和我们的同龄人一样伤春悲秋么？因为在年少时经历了一段如此动荡的时期，你对生活中的小确幸感激涕零。你对理想生活的定义和标准有点扭曲。

事实上，你的标准很 **低** 。如果有天阳光不错，你不会因为有机会晒晒床垫而心存感激，你会因为那天阳光不错、而且 **没人想要你的命** 而心存感激。

这样的例子总之很多。但依然有人对现状心存不满。

和平并不代表人们对政府的行为毫无异议。在我已经咸得恰到好处的外交之汤里，这些人就是一把冥顽不化的食盐。显然，这就是民主运作的方式。你需要那些说“不”的人来监督你，鞭策你。我整宿整宿地熬夜，试图想出一个让 **所有人** 满意的提案，就是因为这些人的存在。别告诉我这是个不可能完成的任务。我是不会妥协的。这个任务确实艰巨——有时候我也在想，隔离政策究竟是不是我们的唯一选择。尽管到目前为止，这个方法一直有效。

那一夜恰巧是《协定》签署六周年的纪念日。投票结果二比一，少数服从多数——我将不会在床上和卷宗们度过那年的最后一晚。

哈利坚持让我出来，而他几乎从不求人什么，所以我不得不答应了他。

德拉科和我第一次在工作场合之外见面，是在伦敦一条阴湿的巷子里，那年我二十七岁。当时是凌晨两点钟，我的大脑被新年夜的庆祝活动折腾得空空如也（1）。哈欠连天的我险些拉伤自己的下颌肌群。

喝酒也无济于事。喝酒没能让我产生爬上最近的高脚凳、对着拉文德布朗唱情歌的冲动（完事儿之后，每个人都想点西蒙斐尼甘当时喝的东西了）。喝酒同样没能让我想要在黑暗的、有着漆面软垫的卡座里搂着罗恩的脖子，聊一聊温布恩黄蜂队用的新款扫帚这种至关重要的话题。罗恩和哈利聚到一起的时候从来不谈他们的工作。说真的，我不知道他们是怎么做到这一点的。我聊起自己的工作来根本刹不住车。

我放弃了剩下的鸡尾酒——倒霉催的“乡下蠢货”——然后告诉罗恩我要回家了。（2）他出于义务、但不算真诚地提出要送我回家，然后被我礼貌地回绝了。至少剧本通常是这么写的。他能把所有男人聚在一个喝酒的地方，也挺不容易。所以我就让他们玩他们自己的了。

在成千上万个夜晚中，我偏偏挑中了那一夜，开始试着安于现状，放下警惕（即使我早上盘好的发髻依然奇迹般地没有散开）。

我当时的状态不允许幻影移形，于是就开始往位于魔法伦敦的、离我最近的飞路设施赶去。回想起来，抄近路这一行为上，分明用不可擦墨水写满了“歪点子”三个加粗大字。但是高跟鞋把我脚挤得生疼，而且说实话，那条小巷也没有 **那么** 昏暗吧，是不是？天上有一轮满月，巷子里还有不少黑乎乎的水洼可以反射月光。

更何况我是赫敏·格兰杰，我还有根魔杖呢。

面对那个想要抢走我手提包的年轻麻瓜男子，我确实是这么警告他的。问题在于，他是外国人，而且可能是个近视眼。我竟然觉得一根十又四分之三英寸的、抛了光的树枝子会阻止他抢走我的财物，这一点让他理解无能。

“听着，”我最后说道，指望着逻辑自带的音调能够打破语言的屏障。“你 **真的** 不想这么做。”

“‘搅’出来！”（3）他尖声说道，弹簧刀指着我的手提包。

我对他非常失望。这可不是随便哪个手提包。我的包是博柏利的，是我母亲在去年我过生日的时候送给我的一个很特殊的礼物。这个尖嗓门、粉刺脸的观光客决不可能抢走我他妈最好的手提包。

“滚开，”我把魔杖对准了他的脸，厉声说道。“我是赫敏·格兰杰，我不认为今晚我会 **‘搅’** 给你任何东西。”

可能确实要怪光线。要么就是他的听力。无论如何，我的魔杖和名姓都没能让他警铃大作，别的什么铃铛也一样。而且真的，他也不该警铃大作。我还没到魔法伦敦的地界，而他并不会害怕一个酩酊大醉的女人手里所挥舞的木棍。

正当他准备对我再说点什么的时候，占据了巷子一整侧墙壁的建筑后门，打开了。低沉的乐声漫入了夜晚。

劫匪受到了惊吓。他的表情说明他要溜之大吉了，但我没想到他会在逃跑时把我推开。他的体格不算大，但他的冲击力把我向后推去，让我撞到了后脑勺。

阵阵痛感袭来，炫目的白光出现在我的视野中，斑斑点点的黑色随即在光芒中绽开。我睁开眼睛的时候，夜还是漆黑的。我感到一双手滑到了我的胳膊下方，环住了我的胸腔，并不轻柔地把我拖了起来。

我嗅到了一种熟悉的气味，讽刺的是，我并没有因此感到安心。我闻到了动物皮毛，冰冷、洁净的皮肤，还有一丝若有若无的香水味。

“蠢货，”德拉科·马尔福说道。

啊，他就是这么一个魅力四射的人。

“其实是乡下蠢货，”我告诉他。“至少，酒水清单上是这么写的。”

他恼火地顺着巷子看去，像是为了寻求解脱的机会。又或许是目击证人。“你该死的男伴到哪儿去了？”他咆哮着。

我的头好疼。他不该冲我吼的。我大声地吞咽了一下，努力不把晚饭吐出来。

他迅速后退了几步，神情有些警惕。“你能自己站稳吗？”

“当然，”我说，紧接着做出了完全相反的行为。也就是说，我跌入了他的怀中。他抓住了我，而我条件反射般地想要靠他恢复一些平衡。“不管别的，你在这儿做什么？”我质问他。他无权见到这种状态下的我。

那一刻，他看上去好像宁愿待在除了这里的任何一个地方，也不愿充当我从天而降的救星。“和你一样，我想。就我所知，可以招待巫师的麻瓜场所并不多。你正站在离 **科西嘉狮子犬** 的后门三米开外的地方。”

我肯定是听错了。“你刚才说——”

“ **我不会再说一遍。** ”

我觉得那应该是个接待“绅士”的酒吧。瞧瞧，这种酒吧 **显然** 比一个给招牌鸡尾酒起名叫“乡下蠢货”的地方有意思多了。

“韦斯莱呢？”

“还在酒吧里。”

他闭紧双眼，长长地、缓慢地呼出了一口气。“请你把酒吧的 **名字** 告诉我，我好在那儿放下你。”

说实话，思考对于当时的我犹如酷刑。我的头颅差一点就要炸开，溅得鹅卵石路上到处都是了。“皮卡迪利广场的一个麻瓜酒馆。别问我它叫什么。我该死的想不起来了。而且， **哎呦** 。”

我还不如说是一所地狱里的酒馆——我知道德拉科有多厌恶伦敦那嘈杂、拥挤的娱乐区。他认为歌剧院是魔鬼的创造。

他骂了一句。风吹起他的斗篷，但被他压了下去，他娴熟地用一只手把斗篷拨到了身后。他穿了一套传统的三件式长袍，外披一件深色斗篷，看上去精神极了。如果他身上的礼服是某种提示，我怀疑那天晚上，他的计划并不包括在一条小巷里看着我强忍呕吐的冲动。

“你看上去很像你父亲。”我愚蠢地说。

德拉科觉得这句话不太顺耳。“告诉我你的地址，我把你送回家。”

他听上去好像要牺牲自己的一颗肾脏，着实没有必要。但无论如何，这个问题比先前那个好回答得多。

我们不一会儿就幻影移形，离开了那里。

尽管看上去相当简便，随从显形并不好受。很像开车，我认为。或者扫帚飞行。两者恰好都是我不太擅长的活动。每个人都有自己的“风格”，一个人心目中的平稳之旅对别人来说很可能是一场诱发呕吐的噩梦。

到家以后，我立刻冲进洗手间清空了胃里的东西，留下他站在我的客厅里。然后我快速地冲了个热水澡，接着刷了牙。两遍。

不公平的是那天晚上，我在德拉科·马尔福面前穿了自己最破、最旧的一套睡衣。然而当时太冷了，我也实在没有精力考虑舒适之外的因素。我突然想起，我穿什么衣服本来就不是要紧的事情。我从冰箱里拿出一包冷冻豌豆，放在脑后敷了几分钟。我感觉好些了。

德拉科站在电视机前——全身黑色的他在我空荡荡的公寓那中性色调的背景下尤其显眼——把所有频道切了四遍，直到我夺走他手中的遥控器，对他怒目而视。

“你怎么还在这儿？”

他无视了这句话，转而向我问道：“你家里有咖啡么？”

“没有。”

“茶呢？”

“没有。”

他深金色的眉毛蹙了起来。“但凡有点自尊心的英国女人家里会没有茶叶？”

我耸了耸肩。这个简单的动作使我感到一阵眩晕，我不得不抓住他的袖子才能站稳。这真的太尴尬了。“我刚搬过来，还没时间拆包裹，好了吧？”

我在说谎。好吧，不包括没时间拆包裹那部分，但我在这间公寓已经住下一年多了。

他环顾四周，注意到了地上的纸箱子。“显然。”

我企图理解他的表情。就像尝试读懂一门外语。“你在想什么？”我突然说道，语气烦躁。我受够了读不透他的感觉。

他张开嘴又合上了，眉头紧锁。

我才不会退缩。“怎么了？”

“我刚才在想，这是我第一次被邀请到一个泥巴种家里做客。”

这句话激起的反应还不如一个耳光积极。我后退了一步。“ **我真不敢相信** ！”

他没有急着为自己辩解；只是站在那里，双手垂在身体两侧，苍白的脸上写满了无奈。

“我们已经付出了 **这么多** 努力，取得了这么多进展！德拉科·马尔福，你怎么还敢把那个丑陋的字眼用在我身上？”

我的不安是多个层面上的。他的话刺伤了我，因为我们已经共事了这么长时间，我甚至敢说我们成为了朋友，尽管我们之间横亘着无数障碍，还有一段荒芜、残酷却又无法抹去的历史。我曾以为我们是盟友。我不喜欢作出错误的假设。我不喜欢犯错， **句号** 。

他看上去并不心虚。“你问我当时在想什么。那就是我当时的想法。可那不是我当时心里所感受到的。现在也一样。”

“我不明白。”

“我想看看这个词在我心里是否还有着昔日的分量，简而言之，不，它的意义消失了。”他向我迈出一步，一下子缩小了我所拉开的距离。“所以你看，格兰杰，我们之间有个严肃的问题。这个问题已经存在好一会儿了，我想。”

喔天啊。是时候直面事实了吗。

他给我的眼神并不友好。连客气都算不上。就是现在，我意识到，我们跳了好几年的古怪的、小小的两步舞终于到达了高潮。现在否认这一点只会是自欺欺人。除了法兰绒睡衣，昂贵的羊绒，还有沉重而无处不在的《协定》，我们之间还有点别的东西。

罗恩，我想着。罗恩罗恩罗恩罗恩罗恩。

我伸手去够我的订婚戒指，想要借着一次快速的触碰回到现实。与此同时，德拉科正目不转睛地看着我，仿佛密码破译员看向一道全新的谜题。他抬起了一只戴着手套的手。当他碰到我的面颊，我发现这皮子是暖的。

他并没有就此止步。他的手指掠过我的颧骨，向下抚过我的下颌、脖颈，在我睡衣的第一枚纽扣上方停下了。

他开始用一只手解开我的扣子，我听见他的呼吸渐渐变得缓慢而克制。我知道我应该制止他，但欲望的力量使我动弹不得。我剧烈地颤抖着——为了减弱震颤的幅度，我的脚趾紧紧扒住了客厅的地毯。

“韦斯莱有几个兄弟？”他一边把睡衣褪下我的肩头，一边喃喃低语。睡衣掉在了我的脚边。

冷空气驻留在我赤裸的、刚刚沐浴过的肌肤上，然而我并没有感受到一丝寒意。我好像悬浮在一个温暖的气泡里。

“很多，”我喘息着，当我意识到自己说了些什么的时候，我的眼睛眨了一下。

“很多，”他重复道。“很多兄弟可以盯上我。然后还有波特。”

“怎么就盯上你了？”我问他。因为有大量血液涌入，我的脑袋跳动得比之前更加剧烈了。

德拉科用行动回答了我。他小心翼翼地抬起我的下巴。他低下头，我胸中的鼓点几乎引起了真实的痛苦。

那一刻仿佛河流的分支，仿佛一条禁忌而险象环生的岔路。但一切来得如此自然，如此顺理成章，只有一件事除外：我们本该是敌人，担负着保卫一张珍贵纸片的责任，这张纸片维系着我们共同的和平。而且，我是个订了婚的女人。

那甚至不能被称为一个吻。他的嘴唇几乎没有碰到我的；仅仅是从表面拂过。有一刹那，我干燥的下唇被他的上唇贴住，微微向下牵拉，又随即恢复了原状。我们交换着呼吸。

我感到他的另一只手扶住了我光裸的腰部，紧贴着腰带的上缘。他的手向上移动，皮子给我冰凉的肌肤带来了令人愉悦的暖意。他的手顺着我的肋骨一路向上，握住我的乳房，很轻地捏了一下。他把手滑向乳房的上方，向下移动时，五指全部轻柔地刮过了我的乳尖。

那种感觉非同凡响。我小小地咕哝了一声。他向后退去，我从未见过他那么仓皇失措。

“德拉科，我——”

他名副其实地逃跑了。他转过身，从前门走了出去。

门在他身后关闭的声音响亮而刺耳。气泡破灭，水流消散。我半裸着站在冰冷的客厅里，上衣堆在我的脚边。

我的肌肤还能感受到温热的皮质触感。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）大脑空空如也：criminally uninspired, 直译为没有灵感/想法，可能与下文路遇劫匪（criminal）的情节相呼应  
> （2）“乡下蠢货”：鸡尾酒名字，Village Idiot  
> （3）原文为geef eet，也就是give it，因为劫匪口音浓重


	7. Chapter 7

第八年

秋，伦敦

为了庆祝《协定》签署的八周年纪念日，魔法部在那年秋天举行了一场盛大的晚会，协定双方均受邀出席。这次晚会在部里的主宴会厅举办，且经过了三个月的精心策划。部里相关的几个司和纯联组委会的重要成员都收到了邀请，包括德拉科。

民意调查表明，这场宴会是合乎时宜的。类似的点子之前也有人提过，但我们不想让反对派找到任何闹事的借口。

这是双方在公开场合的首次会面，将其称为一场安保工作的噩梦已经是非常轻描淡写的了。哈利一直在抱怨。罗恩应该也会吧，我想。我说不准，因为从我们解除婚约一直到现在，他一句话都不愿跟我讲。

我很庆幸他没把我们分开的真实原因告诉他母亲、或是别的家人。除了我们，只有哈利一人知道内情。我对罗恩坦白了所有。我觉得我欠他一个说法。

我是怎么跟他讲的呢？

“有时候，人活得就像在铁轨上疾驰的列车，”

你尚且稚嫩就被放入了命定的轨道，开始向着某种必然进发。沿途有风景，甚至还有可以停靠的车站，但你的旅途始终仓促而忙乱。停靠是一种奢望。总有你控制不了的力量把你推向前方，为你提供动力。你没有时间偷懒。轨道尽头就是你的目的地；那场你为之训练、准备了很久的战役。那是一个名为伏地魔的挑战。问题在于，你已经不是出发时的那个自己了。你十七岁时以为自己想要的东西，很可能与你二十七岁时所需要的大相径庭。可你从来没有机会探索其他的选择。

和很多男人一样，罗恩对隐喻的理解能力比较糟糕，但我觉得他明白我想用这个比喻表达什么。我不想就我的真实感受对他撒谎，以免玷污了我们的友谊，或者说我们曾经拥有的友谊。

现在想来，我不确定那个选择究竟是对是错。或许我只想看看他的反应，想从中读出任何暗示我已丧失理智的蛛丝马迹。又或许，我希望他的震惊与嫌恶能让我从自己对德拉科的、被他称为“痴迷”的东西中抽离出来。

但其实我们都清楚，那不是什么“痴迷”。我绝不会因为那种原因结束我的婚约。在憎恶与唾骂的枪林弹雨之外，罗恩并没有提到我们几个当前的处境，一次都没有。相反，他紧抓着过去不放，和我料想的完全一样。我们和德拉科是有着不可磨灭的渊源，没错，但那并不是现状的总和。

罗恩非常骄傲，所以我知道他不会提出暂时分开、冷静一下这种要求。他选择一刀两断。我们的分开固然令人心碎，但比起自己，我更为他感到难过。感谢老天，哈利还能开导一下罗恩。我们有一个现成的、被命运选中的受气包。幸运的是，哈利好像真的深爱着金妮，并已经创造出属于自己的那份幸福了。

到头来，多亏了金妮没有参加那天的宴会。德拉科来迟了——可能因为他的女伴是他母亲吧。

如果纯血巫师确实给人以一种神秘莫测的印象，那也是因为纳西莎这样的人。身穿全套晚装——或者用德拉科的话说，“她的孔雀开屏模式”——纳西莎堪称一大奇观。高挑、尊贵，而且有可能的话，比她的儿子还要傲慢三分。她搭着他的手臂，有如一位接受朝臣觐见的王太后。

在这样一位生灵面前，是人皆难免自惭形秽。我时常猜想，假如卢修斯·马尔福活了下来，他又会在接下来的事件中扮演怎样的角色。他和纳西莎曾是一对令人生畏的夫妇。纯联的使节可能会由卢修斯担任，而不是他的儿子。假如真是这样，我就不清楚《协定》能不能撑过它的第一个生日了。

罗恩和哈利站在大厅的另一头。作为安保人员而非宾客出席的他们穿着傲罗制服。尽管哈利因为自己身份的缘故，不得不学会一心多用。他们两个好像在商议某种紧急事务，却突然中止了谈话，一起看向正在入场的德拉科。

罗恩与大厅这边的我视线相交，痛苦在他眼中一闪而过，然后他错开了目光。我说些什么、做些什么才能让一切好起来呢？实在没有人能预见《协定》以后的事态发展啊。

信号是微弱的，但和傲罗相处了那么久，你已经能看出一些门道了。有什么不对劲的地方。哈利冲迪恩打了个手势，迪恩又给西蒙递了个眼神。罗恩和他的兄弟们也做了一样的事。不一会儿，室内的所有傲罗都撤到了外面。

有人发现了他们的动向。德拉科一边品着自己的酒，一边从杯沿上方看着他们。大厅里的众人立刻开始窃窃私语。我发现自己颈后的汗毛竖了起来。

“你觉得是什么出问题了？”麦格教授问我。她刚刚还在聊霍格沃茨的课程改革进度。

“我相信应该没什么大碍。”我劝她安下心来。

一种熟悉的焦虑从它漫长的休眠中苏醒过来，凝结成型，落到了我的腹腔深处。我讨厌这种感觉，但它不止一次救过我的命。

攻下魔法部的内室看似是个不可能完成的任务。这个地方本应该固若金汤。然而我们的世界里，超越可能性的存在比比皆是。巫师骗过了死神，婴孩战胜了恶魔。更何况房屋也是有钥匙的，而钥匙由少数值得信任的人保管。（1）

三声爆炸的巨响从大厅的三个角落里同时传来。石膏和灰泥的碎屑从屋顶飘下，形成了一层令人窒息的浓雾，一层唯有此起彼伏的尖叫声才能刺破的浓雾。

“教授，快！”我一边向我昔日的恩师喊道，一边抓住了她的胳膊肘。麦格远没到无法自保的地步，但她跟我上学那会儿相比已经孱弱了不少。我把她拉到了自助餐台后面。已经有五个人躲在那里了。其中三人明智地选择了幻影移形，一眨眼的工夫，五个人就只剩下两个了。

“赫敏！你这是要去哪儿？”麦格从我们的藏身之处跳了出来，轻捷得宛如一只猫鼬。或许她也没有那么孱弱嘛。

“我要去帮哈利！”我不懂这个问题为什么还有问的必要。

梅林呀，我得快点找到哈利。哈利需要我。我们得保护他。

但麦格死死抓着我的手腕不放。“格兰杰小姐，我觉得我有义务提醒你，确保集会的顺利进行乃是波特先生的职责！”

就在我即将开口反驳之时，麦格话里的真相把我击中了。

对啊。我们不再是十七岁，这也不是曾经的那场战役了。现在的哈利是一名训练有素的傲罗，随时可以投入战斗，还有一支精干的队伍作为他的后盾。积习难改啊，积习难改。入口处出现的新状况再一次向我证明，我们总是容易先入为主。

我震惊地在闯入者中发现了几张熟悉的面孔。其中有两人加入了公民委员会。还有一个是反对《协定》的主要游说团体的发言人。这些人基本属于我们。背后捣鬼的不是纯联。这是一次由公民方发起的袭击，针对的是我们自己举办的活动。

德拉科。

我对哈利的担忧是轻车熟路、久经磨砺的。现在这种忧虑年轻而生涩，与前者形成了鲜明的对比。我眼看着其他纯联成员纷纷倒下，不是被杀死，就是被匪徒击昏在地——希望是后者。

一个老妇人戴着别有纯联徽章的巨型头巾，正匍匐在地，想要从一个逐渐逼近的袭击者面前爬开。我一边向袭击者丢了一个“障碍重重”，一边向德拉科最后出现的角落迅速冲去。我差点儿被某人遗失的手提包绊倒。

我能听到哈利冲着他的队员吼出指令。傲罗好像开始对暴徒们发起攻势了。

“哈利！”我喊道，心想这样根本没用。他听不到我的。“哈利！”

一个咒语击中了我的面门。有那么一瞬间，我以为自己要完蛋了。我倒在地上，双手捂住耳朵，试图屏蔽掉震耳欲聋的嗡鸣。后来我意识到，这声音是从我自己头颅深处传出来的。我该死的什么也看不见。每一次睁眼都伴随着灼烧般的刺痛。我能辨别出偶尔闪过的亮光，但是没法看清具体的轮廓。

有人被我绊到了，我的肩膀挨了他好一下踹。

“赫敏！”我听见哈利在远处呼喊。“你在哪儿？”

我刚想喊回去，就被一个人从地上扯了起来。当我再次试图发声的时候，有人用手把我的嘴死死捂住了。慌乱中的我对着这只手咬了下去。那个人把手抽开了。

“真不敢相信你竟然咬了我，”一个干巴巴的声音在我耳畔响起。

德拉科！哦天啊，真高兴能见到他。或者不如说是“感受”到他。我在他怀中转了个身，将他一把抱住。我为他的平安欣喜若狂。

“你！我刚才还在找你！”

“不太成功，”他批评道。“你在往完全相反的方向跑，嘴里喊的名字也完全错误。”

大难临头他还能如此冷静，真叫人不敢置信。我搞不懂他。我感到他用手指撩开了我的头发，想要检查我的眼睛。

“我看见你中的那个恶咒了。”

“疼，”我倒吸一口凉气，使劲拍开了他的手。假如我真落下个永久性失明，又该怎么办？主啊，我很可能就此一蹶不振了。

“别动，让我看看，”他命令道。

他检视着我的眼睛，动作比我预想的轻柔很多。视力的缺失强化了我的其他感官。我努力分辨着各种混杂在一起的气味和声音。我能听到鞋底碾碎玻璃的慌乱。我能在德拉科的气息中，闻到他几分钟前还在喝的甜杏仁利口酒。

“你母亲呢？”我问道。

“她一嗅到危险，就幻影显形回到庄园了。”

德拉科走开了一会儿。我胸中泛起一阵恐惧，以为他肯定抛弃我，和他母亲一样逃走了。但他很快就回到我旁边了。“仰头，给我眨眨眼。”

我照他说的做了，然后他肯定是把一大罐凉水浇到了我脸上——里面还有冰块和两片柠檬呢——浇得我语无伦次。我穿了一件保守的紫色晚袍，现在前襟完全湿透了。覆盖我全脸的刺痛顿时减轻了不少，为此，我非常感激。

“你脸上没有灼烧的痕迹，所以应该不是燃烧咒干的。我觉得肯定是致盲咒的一种，但威力减半。”

听到他这么说，我开始喜极而泣了。不过他应该看不出来，毕竟他刚往我脸上泼了一大瓶水。“致盲咒。我对它们的了解少得可怜。它们一般多久才会失效？”

“全咒的话，最多两天。如果我能把你顺利弄走，你的视力明天应该就能恢复透彻了。”

“我？”我的语气中充满了怀疑。“我的人在袭击你的人。你才是那个需要逃命的！”

“格兰杰，”他慢吞吞地说道。“考虑到波特正在和那些精神错乱的蠢蛋战得火热，可以说，我们都是一根绳上的蚂蚱。波特的人就要占据上风了。坏消息是，敌人被逼到了大厅的东侧，也就是我们所在的地方。综上所述，我们得走了。就现在。”

“那——”

“任何有点常识的人现在都该他妈的走了！”

房间里突然爆出砰的一声巨响。德拉科一边咒骂着，一边快速地再次把我们拽到了一张自助餐台下方，我想。我觉得我的左脚可能踩到了早些时候我还尝过的酥皮点心里。

空气中的悬浮颗粒又多了起来。“这又是什么鬼？”我问道，然后用袖子盖住了自己的嘴，以免吸进灰尘。

“迪恩·托马斯刚才发射了一个非常壮观的粉碎咒。”

“他可擅长这些了，”我感觉糟糕透顶。我讨厌在朋友需要自己的时候却束手无策。

德拉科读懂了我的心思。“以你的状况，去了也只会碍事的。”他试着去牵我的手，被我躲开了。

“我们这样都快养成习惯了，”我嘟囔着，握紧了手里的魔杖。

“你不惹麻烦，我就不用出面介入。”

“用不着你介入！”我还击道。“我自己离开完全没有问题，多谢！”

“那番话要不是对着一把翻了个儿的椅子说的，可能还会有点说服力。我在这儿呢。”

噢。

他握住了我的右手。“你想去哪儿？你家可能并不安全。”

“我施了好几重守护咒。”

“和这间屋子外面、本该见效的守护咒一样多？”他吼道。我能感到他在逐渐失去耐心。我发现我在拖累他。

他说的有道理。如果这群恐怖分子连魔法部的防线都能突破，他们很可能也会扰乱我在家精心布置的防御措施。我施的保护咒跟傲罗用的一样。那是身为哈利·波特的朋友所带来的好处之一。

“靠，”我妥协了。“那你有什么别的主意？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）固若金汤：safe as houses。与后面“房子也有钥匙”对应，暗示小矮星向伏地魔出卖波特夫妇一事。


	8. Chapter 8

我们毫发无伤地到达了马尔福庄园。确切来说，我们两个都没缺胳膊少腿。（1）庄园比混乱的酒会现场凉爽不少。袍子湿透的前襟贴着我的身体，让我抖得更厉害了。

德拉科领我穿过了好似无穷无尽的走廊和平台，而我只能通过脚下的触感来区分它们。有些铺了地毯，有些没有。这里有隐蔽的地板，那里则是凹陷的大理石。我的鼻子只能闻到冷空气，灰尘，还有充足的空间。那股寒意追随我们来到了最终的目的地。我听见一扇门打开了，一阵暖意扑面而来，火焰劈啪作响的声音紧接着传到了我的耳朵里。

“德拉科！”纳西莎惊呼。“你还真是不紧不慢！”

有什么东西被挪动着，窸窸窣窣的。我闻到了纳西莎的香水，混合着熟悉而亲切的书本味——很多书。德拉科轻轻地把我往后推着，直到我的小腿肚碰到一把皮面扶手椅的坐垫，然后捏了捏我的手。

“坐。”

我坐了下去，因为失明的缘故感到了一阵迷茫与不安。之前的恐慌已经不再，多谢老天。我所认为是藏书室的门又一次被打开，使得一股冷空气窜入了房间。我听见一架手推车被推了进来，还有瓷器轻盈的叮当声。我想我现在明白了，两年前的那次抢劫之后，德拉科为什么会觉得我家里没有茶是一件不可置信的事。显然，茶是一个劫后余生的人必须要摄取的。

“世界上有那么多地方，你偏要把她带到这儿来。你觉得自己这件事办得妥当么？”他的母亲发起了质问。

“有道理。上次你来我家的时候发生了一些不愉快，对吗？”德拉科问的是我。他听上去有点心不在焉，我想知道他正在房间的另一边做些什么。

我面对纳西莎作出了答复，或者至少，面对着纳西莎大概所处的方位。我很有可能在对茶具讲话，谁知道呢。“如果你是指你疯狂的姐姐对我的严刑逼供，那么没错，确实有一些……‘不快’。”

“希望只是过去的事，”纳西莎说。

对此，我不置一词。我不喜欢德拉科的母亲，也不想给她留下什么别的印象。

壁炉里传出“嗖”的一声，我认出了飞路粉那含铜的、有点像血腥味的气息。金斯利·沙克尔的声音回荡在藏书室中，几乎让我从座位上跳了起来。我们的部长并不经常高声讲话。或者 **从来** 没有过，其实。

“马尔福先生，你最好给我该死的解释一下我所看到的一切！”

我猜德拉科联系了部长，他应该能看到我的。我坐在椅子上，冲他轻轻挥了下手。

“赫敏，你还好吗？我可以告诉你，波特现在非常担心，韦斯莱怎么样就更不用我说了！”

**罗恩，哦罗恩** 。我不想给他带来更多的痛苦。

“我没事，金斯利，”我无力地说道。“真的，我中了个致盲咒。如果不是马尔福，我就要跌跌撞撞地走到横飞的咒雨中去了。还有别的伤亡吗？”

“两人死亡。恐怕都是公民。十七人受伤，五人被捕。纯联很快就溜之大吉了，他们做得不错。这群家伙就是冲着他们来的。”

听着他的话，我的心情渐渐变得沉重。我们来之不易的和平就这样被击碎了。

“那么我们有活要干了，”我回答。我想知道哈利年复一年地每天早晨起床，然后做他该做的工作，背后的动力究竟是从何而来。

“我们总是有活要干的，”金斯利赞同地说，话里的火气已经熄灭了。下一句是说给德拉科听的。“马尔福，今天之内，务必把我的首席外交官送回来。听见了吗？话说回来，你们俩竟然能在这么困难的处境中建立友谊，确实是一件可喜可贺的事。”

我不清楚德拉科在做什么，但我猜，他看上去非常轻慢。这是他面对部长时惯用的态度。在我的想象里，他靠着一根横木，双脚交叉，仔细地观察着自己修剪整齐的指甲。他说的话也确实传达了这种派头。

“我相信在未来的协商里，这桩无私的义举会被你们好好记住吧？”

金斯利的回复干燥得都能用来点火了。“确实。就算我忘了，你也会提醒我的。务必将她送回部里，马尔福。全须全尾的。”

“那是自然，”德拉科说。

飞路通讯的终止使得火焰变回了本来的样子。我很高兴它又回来了。我的指头快要冻僵了。

纳西莎低声对她儿子说了些什么。我没听清全部，但我依稀分辨出了“客房”“不要挑战命运”几个词。

**哈！** 我想说。太他妈晚了。

我听见一串脚步声向我迫近，然后意识到那是德拉科的。我对他的很多方面都熟悉得不可思议。甚至是他的脚步声。

“来，”他说，一边挽起了我的手。

“我们现在就出发吗？”

德拉科没有作答。相反，我们走上了一列台阶。在他的引导下，我们完美地避开了所有家具。我们进入了一间屋子，貌似是他自己的房间。壁炉里已经生起火了，而我对此毫不意外。

我坐在他的床沿上，听着他在房间里踱来踱去，一件又一件地除去了自己的衣物。一只靴子掉了下来，然后是另一只。此外，房间里静默无比。

“你家都快赶上迷宫了，”我想打破那种静默。这间屋子的面积在我的幻想中是如此之大，我几乎以为自己会听到一声回响。

他还是一言不发。完事以后，他让我站起身来，好让他解开我的袍子。我有些难堪，因为他甚至没有问过我的意愿。与此同时，我松了一口气。或许沉默与接下来发生的事情更相适宜。澄清的话说得越少，越好。

我的皮肤只在空气中暴露了短短几秒，他就把我塞到了厚实、柔软、且非常温暖的羽绒被里。我张开手臂，想要摸到床铺的边界。这似乎是不可能的。有那么一两次，我的脚碰到了沉重的天鹅绒床幔。我猜它们是绿色的，带有银色的流苏。我想到了镶满镜子的天花板，于是费了好大劲才忍住一阵歇斯底里的狂笑。

这真的不好笑。我们做的可是违法的勾当。

我们就那么躺了很久很久，德拉科·马尔福和我，静静地牵着手，直到我实在忍不住了。

“有钱，有势，有豪宅；教养优良，加上你不错的皮相。要不是一件事的话，马尔福，看上你的女巫一定数不胜数。”

“那是什么呢？”

“你跟你妈住在一起。”

他笑了起来。这是我第一次听见他真心实意地笑。不是那种做作而邪恶的，后面紧跟着一段反派独白的笑。也不是他年少时的那种讥笑。他笑得非常好听。

“不过说真的，如果你考虑到她和我的住所足足隔了一整个翼，这条就几乎不算数了。”

“所以，不如说是不算 **声** 了。”（2）

德拉科哼了一声。我们又沉默了半晌，然后他说，“皮相不错，是吧？”

“我一直觉得你长得不赖。”

“哇，多谢。”

“不客气。”

紧张感消失了。他将我揽了过去，又把我的脑袋搁在他裸露的胸膛之上。终于，因袭击而分泌的肾上腺素开始退却，取而代之的是一种极度的倦怠，和潮水般涌来的情绪。德拉科好像明白这种感觉。

“你待在这儿很安全。”他撩开了我前额的发丝，又轻抚着我的后背。他在我背上轻盈而随意地划着弧，要不是对事态的发展抱有期待，我恐怕早就睡着了。

我不同意他的观点。“没有人是安全的。今晚显然证明了这一点。我们辛辛苦苦创造的一切，会被他们尽数毁掉的。”愤懑和怨恨在我心中滋长。

“还有补救的余地。”

突然间，怒火蔓延到了 **他** 的身上。这荒唐至极，但无论如何，我还是感受到了一阵怒意。“你为什么总能这么冷静？”

德拉科沉默的空当里，经过了几次呼吸。“刚才那一会儿，你没看到我。我离冷静二字差了十万八千里。”

他离开了原有的位置，从我的上方向下滑去。我感到他的双唇拂过我的鼻梁，然后是我的嘴巴。我的世界开始飞旋，一切都黑暗、晕眩、而危险。我的手在他温暖宽阔的脊背上摸索着。多谢梅林，他还穿着裤子。我怀疑在当时，自己的心脏根本承受不来一个没穿裤子的德拉科·马尔福。

我想到了金斯利写满不赞成的面容。有用。“我不想惹毛部长。我得回去了。”

德拉科用鼻子蹭了蹭我的颈窝。“如果没记错的话，我答应的是今天之内送你回去，而且我也打算这么做。现在午夜刚过。这么说吧，严格意义上，我们离‘今天’结束还有好几个小时呢。”

我想好了，这个逻辑足够牢靠。我不回去的话，金斯利是会生气，但是世界并不会因此爆炸。这种思维已经被我抛弃好多年了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）文字游戏一：毫发无伤，in one piece。这里因为是两个人，所以说in two pieces。
> 
> （2）文字游戏二：不算数，moot point。不算声，mute point。暗示因为隔得远，纳西莎听不到德拉科房间里传来的声·音。


	9. Chapter 9

有时一件事在你脑子里经过了极其漫长的构思，你甚至开始担心， **真家伙** 可能会比不上自己的意淫。没有什么比你自己的想象力还要善于粉饰和夸张的了。太美妙，太宽宏大量了。

不得不说，这种状况不适用于我。或许是因为我看不见德拉科的脸吧，但我想，这使我更加敏锐地感知到了当前发生的一切。我的双手代替了我的视觉。它们给我提供了连点成线的素材。

我曾经数次在睡前遐想，被德拉科·马尔福注视——以我脑海中，那天夜里他注视我的方式——该是一种怎样的体验。恰恰相反，我是 **感受** 到他的。我感到他温暖的气息落在我身体上方，还有当我顺着他的脖颈吻下去时，他的战栗。我小心地咬住了他一侧坚实的胸肌，得到的奖赏是一声轻吟。他将手指插入我的头发，彻底破坏了它那所剩无几的造型。

失明对我来说是件好事。它让我变得勇敢。一想到我被他的强力固定在床上，我就变得忘乎所以了。我们的吻逐渐激烈。我继续向下移动着我的双手，他的触感使我痴迷。我不得不拿罗恩与他对比，毕竟在此之前，罗恩是我唯一亲近过的男人。罗恩更高，更瘦。德拉科略矮一点，但是肌肉更加发达。他更结实，更多可爱的肌理轮廓分布在他的腹部、臀部、大腿和手臂，可供我贪婪的双手探索。

我终于将手掌放到了他裤子的三角区那里，当我意识到他的勃起时，我开始有点口干舌燥。我很快发现了扣子；小而多的扣子。我用一声叹息表达了自己的烦躁。

德拉科迅速伸出了援手，他以惊人的速度解开了那些扣子，抬起身体，然后脱掉了他的裤子。我听到它们落在地上，皮带扣与地面相碰发出“当啷”一声脆响，于是我勾起了嘴角。

他近乎神圣；如大理石般坚硬，却没有那么冰冷。炙热，光滑而洁净，他有一种微弱而妙不可言的气味。

“含住我，”他命令道，不再满足于由我占据主导。

粗暴、艰难，完美。他没有像罗恩一样，消极、温存，感激不尽地向后躺好。不，德拉科没有那么做。他操着我的嘴，好像不可能再有下一次了。没有留给学习和技术提升的机会了。

他托住我的下巴，调整着我头部的角度，以便他能操得更深。与此同时，继续着他那缓慢的进出。他用拇指按摩着我的颌关节，从他口中逸出的感谢与断断续续的鼓励，是我所听过最性感的东西。

“够了，”他咬紧牙关，好像非常痛苦地说道。他握住了我后脑勺上的头发，把他从我的嘴里拔了出来。与他脱离的那一瞬间，我的双唇发出了“啵”的一声轻响。我不敢相信刚才的我放纵成了什么样子。

“我希望你也能看见我眼前的这幅景象，”他非常温柔地说道，语气中分明有一种与他格格不入的敬畏。而这可能是最窝心的那种情话，因为它湿润了我的双眼。

这是值得的，我想。尽管在《协定》之前，德拉科·马尔福曾经做了我将近十年的仇敌，在我们经历了这么多以后， **这** 是值得的。和他在一起，我有一种飘飘然的自由与解脱感。我的生命里，有一些自己都不知道还能存在的部分，被他注入了活力。

我俯下身子想要吻他。德拉科借机抓住了我的腰，把我抬了起来。当他湿热的阴茎将我贯穿时，我屏住了呼吸。这种感觉好得令人难以置信。在突破了某重舒适度障碍之后，剩下只有我的身体在适应他的过程中感到的，掺杂着痛楚的愉悦。如果他真的发问，那一刻的我连自己的名字也说不出来。

“地狱，该死的，”他低声骂道。

没错，我想，那正是我要去的地方。

* * *

世界上有厚窗帘，然后还有德拉科·马尔福卧室里挂的那种窗帘。要不是离床最近的那对窗帘没有完全拉上，一缕阳光射进了房间，我根本不会知道当时是昼是昏。

我的视力已经恢复正常。我看到尘埃在空气中浮动，似乎被光亮所吸引。千百种想法掠过我的心头。

德拉科睡得很浅，不像罗恩，就算在他身边放把手提钻也能睡着。我发现了，只要我一出点动静，就能把他弄醒。他发出了一声睡意朦胧的抗议，然后把我拉向他。他的体温是一份难以抵抗的诱惑。他顺着我的锁骨蹭过去，最终把我的一个乳头含进了口中。我倚着床头板稍微坐起来一点，试图控制自己错乱的呼吸。

他的手指划过我的身体，然后找到了他想要的东西。我微微地瑟缩了一下。他对我的胸部感谢地咕哝了一声。

我意识到我正双目紧闭，于是逼着自己睁开了眼睛。我看到了房间的余景，和我想象的一样华丽，虽然床幔是一种深紫红色，而并非绿色。炉火快要熄灭了，只有几条还在阴燃的原木。我把头低下，看见了他凌乱的金色头顶。

他停下手里的动作，盯住了上方的我。房间里依旧很暗，但我还是能认出他眼中摄人的银色。它们有些担忧地望着我。“你能看见了吗？”

“是的，”我说，一边抚摸着他的头发。昨晚的烟尘和叫喊把我的嗓子累坏了，所以这个词说出来就成了一声低语。

“好极了，”他爬到我的身上，如是说道。“轮到你欣赏我的表演了。”

* * *

我们并排躺在床上，喘着粗气。

“我爱上你了，”我对他说。那一刻，面子好像已经不那么重要了。

他没有反过来向我表白，虽然是意料之内的事情，我却依旧失望。他的手向上抬起，轻轻摩挲着我的手臂。我们不是同一种生物，德拉科和我。他有他自己的方式。

“所以，我们现在做点儿什么呢？”我问。

“我不知道，格兰杰。”

他的声音里透出了一种令我心焦的荒芜。从前，德拉科总能给出答案。我们就那么手拉手躺了一会儿，然后从我胃里传来一声咆哮，打破了我们忧郁的静思。

他翻身下床，披上了一件和床幔同色的睡袍。“不管怎么说，先把大事儿办了，”他向我伸出一只手，然后说道。他看上去非常严肃，非常帅气。“早餐。”

* * *

那天上午晚些时候，德拉科送我回了魔法部。一个表情凝重、决心坚定的战略委员会代替了昨夜的混乱。在我走进会议室之前，他们已经开始好一会儿了。

金斯利站起身来，用那种洞悉一切的目光把我打量一番——简直要让我的脸烧起来了——然后吩咐我自己找个地方坐下。罗恩和哈利不在那里。我想他们应该在此次行动的前线。他们负责在战场上作出非正式的答复。正式的答复由老练的政客和谈判家给出。

眼看德拉科被带出魔法部，是我经历过最为压抑的事情之一。一阵强烈的被遗弃感袭上我的心头，让我对自己气愤不已。在一次那么重大的危机跟前，我还在考虑自己的私欲，这一想法同样让我愤怒。

那是一段漫长的路，途经一条漫长的走廊。而他就连一次都没有回头。


	10. Chapter 10

该死的，我想要这份工作。

它是我的工作。说真的，他们到底在搞什么花样？我不想就这么等着，听他们宣布下一任首席外交官的人选，于是我决定在那个周一上午去金斯利的办公室找他。

袭击已经是一个月以前的事了。一切外交会谈均被暂停，以待对《协定》里的条目进行一次全面评估。变化的信号悄然而至，到处都在流传军事法的消息。从我们共度的那一夜起，我再也没见过、或是联系过德拉科。那个月被工作填满了。

这一次，当我被金斯利的助理领进他的办公室时，他没有在刮胡子。事实上，他看上去好像正在期待我的到来。他坐在桌子后面，面前是一摞文件，它们记录了我与德拉科和纯联，在过去的八年中成功展开的所有外交谈判。

“我想要回我的工作，”我单刀直入地向他说道，完全没有掩饰自己的意图。谁也乱不了部长的阵脚。他沉思了良久。

“我明白了。”

“那个部门是我 **一手组建** 起来的。”

“我知道。”

“所以我能回去了吗？”

“不能。我会把这份工作交给帕德玛·帕蒂尔，”他宣布，然后在我还没来得及发出抗议时，举起了一只手。“能给我一点解释的时间吗？”那个礼貌的请求背后透着不容回绝的坚定。

我强迫自己坐下，然后闭嘴。挺难的。我已经有一阵儿没接收过这么直接的命令了。我确信，这份狂妄要归功于我在自己部门内的管理经历。

“我们一个月前收到了一封信，是德拉科·马尔福寄来的，”金斯利说。他从桌子上取下那封信，展开，递给了我。

我没有第一时间得知这封信的存在，这使我不禁愤然，但我也明白，这封信是写给部长，而不是写给我的。

我还是感到一阵失落，不论如何。

我读了那封信，德拉科熟悉的、花枝招展的字迹刺痛了我。不过，信里的内容才是真真正正地颠覆了我的世界。读完之后，我擦干眼泪，用一只微颤的手把信还给了金斯利。

“哦，”我说。

“如你所见，马尔福先生辞去了他的职务，不再是纯联的外交使节了。因为在他看来，他对你的感情将会妨碍他的工作。他觉得如果你也相应辞去自己的职务， **跳出** 外交谈判的背景，你们便有机会谱写一段良缘了。根据我所收到的暗示，你可能不会反对这个主意。”

德拉科还真是一如既往的放肆。我皱起眉头，盯着自己放在大腿上的双手。金斯利耐心地等待着我的答复。

“赫敏，就像你、我、马尔福所明白的那样，《协定》禁止他与你直接联络。如果纯血联盟的某位成员希望与一位英国巫师公民会的成员私下联系，他必须向魔法部递交一份《意向证明》。这套有序隔离的体系已经支撑八年了。直到上个月晚会遭到的那次袭击。给我写信，是马尔福能够联系到你的唯一途径。说到底，这封信是在请求与你的恋爱许可。”

我的脸红透了。

金斯利绕过桌子，坐到了桌角上。“我们费尽心机，为双方的交流制定了很多圈圈框框。但或许，既然伏地魔激起的风浪已经彻底平息，我们所能做的，最好就是 **鼓励** 人们的交际。邓布利多告诉过我，友谊与爱是治疗仇恨与偏见的天然良药。同理，信任最能化解恐惧。但人们得意识到他们的目标有多么统一，才能为信任的萌芽提供先机，更不要说友谊和爱了。你和马尔福貌似是我们当中唯二获得这种机会的人，多亏了你俩的外交责任。你们，简单来说，是一次成功的实验。”

“我们只是在履行自己的职责，”我喃喃道。

部长对我露齿一笑。“所以你瞧瞧这么做多有成效？我们要开启一段全新的旅程了。而且我相信，帕德玛有能力把我们领向目的地。她毕竟是你亲手带起来的。至于你，我想，我会把你安排到多年之前让你心心念念的研究岗位上。”

我站起身来。“我不知道该说些什么。”

“嗯，如果你愿意的话，不妨从辞职开始？”

我真的需要再考虑一下吗？考虑要不要放弃我在这个部门的工作与责任？我闭上了眼睛。

我看到我们第一次在沃里克郡的沼泽里见面，德拉科蹲坐在那棵红杉的枝桠之间。我看到他俯视着我，脸上带有一种曾被我误解为淡漠的表情。然而，那不是淡漠。现如今，我对他的了解足矣让我重新审视那个表情。那是谨慎的希望。

是时候走下火车，在这一站终结我的旅程了。

“好的，”我说道，这次多了一点自信，“部长，请问您是否接受我的辞呈？”

“接受。现在，请。趁你还没卸任，快点回到你的部门去吧。帕德玛在等你的指示，下面都快乱套了。”

“谢谢您，先生。”

和往常一样，金斯利照例给出了他声名狼藉的门廊智慧。“赫敏，你走之前还有一件事。我不是很擅长给人参谋感情上的问题，但无论你们俩做了什么，我想说， **你们做对了** 。不仅是为了民众，也是为了你们自己。记住这一点。”

我有些云里雾里。“确切来说，我们做对了什么，先生？”

金斯利微笑着说道，“外交的艺术，我亲爱的。”


End file.
